One More Cradle Trilogy: Part I
by hubblejubble48
Summary: When Shannon is told by Claire that she is pregnant she does not want to believe it. But when word gets out how will Shannon deal with it? And when Claire has her baby, what will happen to her? Teen because of death, adult language and violence.
1. Claire knows why

Chapter 1:Claire knows why

The sun was blazing, as usual, but instead of lounging lazily on the beach Shannon was vomiting for ten minutes. She had been feeling sleepy all day but she found inside her the energy to run to the ocean on her swollen feet. "The only good thing about this island is _I'm_ growing," she whispered to herself. "Not like any hot guys can see _them_ if I'm on this dumb piece of beach and forest!" Shannon said to herself as she strolled back to the shore.

Sayid had been keeping a close watch on her all day. He was worried about her and a bit annoyed of her complaining. All day she had been whining about how she needed some real food or how much her head was hurting. Also, if she wasn't sleeping she'd fret about her back being in pain. "Shannon, we all hurt and want a TV Dinner right now, but we only have what Jin and Locke catch for us."Sayid explained over and over. The Iraqi soldier approached Jack to ask for help with Shannon. "She says her back is hurting maybe you know what's going on?" the back surgeon followed Sayid to where Shannon resided.

"You woke me up!" she yelled at Jack. "Now I'll never get back to sleep, uuummm, can someone help me to the bathroom, like now!" Sayid lifted her and ran her to an isolated area in the forest. "Don't leave me here!" Shannon shouted after Sayid as he began to leave her her privacy. "I'll get eaten." Sayid kept his distance but not so far that she couldn't see him.

Claire sat in a cave admiring her new birthday present. She rocked it back and forth. "Locke really did a good job making that cradle for you Claire." Claire lifted her head and stared into the eyes of her friend Charlie.

"You mean for us," Claire replied, smiling and refocusing her eyes on the cradle. Charlie sat down next to her smiling bigger than he had in his whole life.

"Boone, you might want to talk to Shannon she's been feeling really crappy today." said the wise old man and newly discovered carpenter. John Locke looked down and saw Clarie smiling at her cradle.

"Thank you Locke," said Charlie, who was still smiling insanely huge.

"Your welcome," the hunter replied.

"Excuse me, you said that Shannon was feeling bad, where is she?" Claire questioned looking up at Locke and Boone.

"She's on the beach with Sayid, near the shore, she's been throwing up."answered Locke who strode into the jungle. Charlie and Boone helped Clarie up. "Wait," she reached down and grabbed her present. They set out through the jungle to the beach and when they got there Charlie went to help Micheal build his new raft.

Claire and Boone found both Sayid and Shannon asleep on the shoreline. "Let's not wake them," said Boone "Shannon is a real bitch when she is woken up." Claire giggled. They sat down and waited for Shannon to wake.

Shannon cracked her eyes open. "What do you want?" snarled Shannon directing her attention on Boone.

"Locke said you were feeling like shit," her brother glared back.

"Okay, let's not have a civil war, Boone can I talk to Shannon alone?" Claire asked.

"Whatever, you must be fine if your still being a bitch!" Boone walked away and Shannon rolled her eyes. Sayid woke up and he left the girls alone as well.

"So, you've been throwing up, urinating a lot, you have swollen breasts and feet," Claire trailed off.

"So what?" Shannon replied rudely.

"I'm just trying to help," Claire said firmly.

"Who can you help! You're pregnant!" Shannon yelled.

"Well so are you!" Claire yelled back.

"What did you say?" Shannon calmed.

"I think you might be pregnant, when I was in the beginning of my pregnancy I was feeling the same crappy way," Claire informed the ditsy blonde girl.

"I'm not pregnant! Who would be the father?" Shannon asked.

"I didn't know you before the crash don't ask me that," Claire said with a sort of shocking expression.

"You really think I'm pregnant," Shannon stared at the ocean. The last person she'd had made love to was her own step brother. "No I _can't _be _pregnant_!"


	2. The miracle of life

Chapter 2: The miracle of life

Shannon laid back down and just stared at the sky. Claire looked for Boone.

"I'll tell Boo.." started Claire.

"NO!" interrupted Shannon. "You can't tell anyone."

"Okay so when you start to get fat people will just start to think you have a secret stash of food, they're going to want the food so they'll..." Claire was interrupted again.

"Okay, I got it," Shannon sat up and looked at Claire helplessly. "I guess I should tell you."

"Tell me what?" Claire looked extremely confused.

"The night before we got on the plane, well you know Boone and I aren't blood related," Claire nodded. Shannon continued. "Well I had a boyfriend in Australia. Every boyfriend I had I pretended beat me, Boone would pay him off and I would get some of the money."

"Wow that's awkward, some guy you paid got you pregnant," Claire seemed disgusted.

"No, there's more. After Boone paid him he rented a hotel room. I got very drunk that night and stopped by that hotel. You have to know the only reason Boone paid off my boyfriends was because, well because he was in love with me. Anyway I went to his hotel room completely stoned and," Shannon stopped. She wore an ashamed expression on her face.

"Oh my god, you and Boone, that's very awkward, very awkward indeed," this time Claire was the one staring. Shannon was shaking. Claire embraced her and Shannon began to whimper. She was soon balling on Claire's shoulder. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me," Claire whispered.

Shannon had cried herself to sleep and Claire told Sayid to sit with her again. Claire stared even harder at her baby cradle now. "I'll ask Locke to make me another when the time comes," she whispered to herself. "But now is not that time."

The next morning Shannon was feeling better than she had the day before. The vomiting stopped and the constant urinating stopped, but the swelling and the aching were still there. The beach was almost empty this morning. Almost. A few men were standing around, one of them being Sayid. He ran over to Shannon with a smile on his face.

"Claire is in labor! She's having her baby in the caves, I was waiting for you come on!" Sayid helped her up and both of them power walked to the caves.

"Claire just squeeze my hand if it hurts, ow okay your hurting me more then your hurting!" Charlie was panicking.

"Sorry Charlie," said Clarie was lying on the ground waiting for instructions from Jack.

"Okay Claire it's time," Jack said cooled and calm.

"Oh my gosh, that looks painful," Shannon was staring at Claire's face, which was as red as a tomato.

"I'm guessing you don't want children," Sayid said.

"Well no, I just don't want to _have_ them," Shannon looked at the ground. "_Then again I have no choice do I_,"she thought.

"Okay Claire you're doing awesome, and it's a ...boy, a baby boy," Jack grabbed a towel. "Okay Locke cut the cord." Locke took a knife and cut the umbilical cord.

"Here you are Clarie," Jack handed the baby bundle to Claire. She held her baby so close smiling and chanting a name.

"Charles, Charles, Charles..." Claire drifted off into a deep sleep and even though her baby left her arms, her smile went nowhere. Charlie placed little Charles into his tiny cradle and soon the new family member was also asleep. Charlie held Claire and he too soon fell asleep.

"Sayid can we go back to the beach now?" asked Shannon anxiously.

"Sure," Sayid said as he lifted her. He ran her back to the shore just in time. This time she was only in the water for two minutes.

"I hate seeing you like this," Sayid said sympathetically.

"Then don't look," Shannon said giving Sayid an annoyed look.

"Okay then I'll leave you, and don't come to me if you need to go somewhere fast, get your brother." Sayid walked off a little angry, but he knew Shannon wasn't trying to be mean.

"Jack," Sayid found Jack to ask him about Shannon. "Shannon has stopped vomiting so much and urinating a lot, but she is still aching."

"Well I can only tell you what you already know, but you should get her some aspirin for her head. She should be sleeping more than she is, will you just keep an eye on her?" asked Jack.

"I can't she's a little mad right now, but I will try." Sayid walked but not in the direction where Shannon was.

A few hours later Claire woke up startled. She looked at her belly. "Where is my baby!" she screamed. A few people crowded around her, smiling. Charlie woke up.

"Claire? Shhhhh," Charlie whispered pointing to the cradle. Claire crawled over to it. Inside lied her adorable baby Charles.

"What is his name?" Claire asked Charlie.

"You don't remember giving birth?" Charlie said.

"No," Claire said staring at her baby. "Did I name him?"

"Yes, you named him Charles," Charlie beamed.

"Charles Pace Junior, I like it," Claire smiled at Charlie and then embraced him in a huge bear hug. Charlie was smiling his brilliant smile again and blushing a little.


	3. It's going to be all right

Chapter 3: It's going to be all right

As Claire was pulling out of the hug she stopped at Charlie's face and planted a friendly kiss on his lips. Then they heard a horrible shrieking noise, for their new baby had woken up. Claire Lifted her self and the baby. Charlie got a water bottle and handed it to Claire.

"Thank you," she said. "But he doesn't want water." Claire smiled.

"Oh,"Charlie blushed. "Well, I'm going to go find some sort of diaper," said Charlie striding off, examining everything he saw. Claire entered a deserted cave for privacy and Charles had his late lunch.

Charlie found only one thing that could possibly work as a diaper. So he accepted the job of cleaning towels daily. When Claire emerged from the cave, Charlie wrapped a towel around Charles' bottom. Then they sat down by the cradle and Charlie rocked Charles to sleep. Claire took Charles and put him in the cradle and rocked it.

"Hi." Claire and Charlie heard a whisper and looked up. It was Shannon. "Can I talk to you alone?" asked Shannon looking at Claire.

"Sure, I'll go clean more towels," Charlie said as he got up, grabbed some towels and headed for a stream.

"I was wondering, did it hurt, giving birth?" Shannon sat down next to Claire.

"I don't remember it, I think it did but not so terribly," said Claire trying not to scare Shannon.

"Oh god, I don't want to do this, I wish I could get an abortion!" Shannon slumped.

"No you don't, I thought that too, until Thomas convinced me we could raise my baby together," Claire was trying hard not to release her anger about Thomas. "Then I was going to give the baby up for adoption, but the "family" I was going to meet wasn't real. A physic told me I had to raise this baby myself, I think he knew about the crash," Claire stopped and looked at Shannon. She was just staring at Charles. "There was no family, if I was suck on this island I would have to raise this baby myself, but now I want to raise Charles." Claire stopped.

"So your boyfriend, Thomas, wanted to raise the baby?" Shannon asked. "That physic knew about the plane crash? That we would be stuck on this island? Maybe he knows when we will be rescued, or now that you have and want your baby, he will tell someone where we are," Shannon began to get excited.

"No, I don't think so, but he did know about the crash," Claire said. Shannon began to cry.

"I wont be a good mother like you, I'll yell at my baby she'll hate me!" Shannon put her head on her knees and cried her eyes out until there were none left.

"No you wont. You don't know anything yet," Claire whispered, hugging Shannon.

"I just don't know what to do," Shannon was still whining.

"Nothing yet, just sleep," Claire stroked Shannon's hair until she fell asleep. Tenderly, Claire lifted Shannon's head and put it on a pile of towels for a pillow. Then Charlie came over the hill with a bunch of clean towels.

"I'll hang them here to dry," he whispered, hanging the towels on a nearby tree branch. Charlie and Claire sat down near Charles and Shannon.


	4. Injuries

Chapter 4: Injuries

Shannon walked back to the beach, the next morning feeling fine. She laid out a big towel and lounged as usual. Sayid saw her and came over.

"Are you feeling better?" Sayid questioned.

"Yes, look, I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday, I just wasn't feeling good," Shannon said apologetically.

"It's okay," said Sayid, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Boone came storming over.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her!" Boone was raging with anger.

"I don't care what you say," Sayid said looking back at Shannon. All of a sudden Sayid felt his jaw dislocate and relocate all at once. Sayid grabbed his jaw, his lip was bleeding. He punched Boone back, right in the nose.

"Stop!" Shannon yelled."Boone leave him alone!" Disregarding his sister he charged at Sayid again. Sayid jumped out of the way and Boone tumbled into a heap on the soft sand. Boone got up ready to strike again.

"Boone leave him alone!" Shannon yelled, getting up and standing between them. Boone pushed her out of the way they struggled for a few seconds before Sayid grabbed Shannon and moved her. Then he took a swing at Boone, knocking him back and onto his bottom. Shannon got in the way again. Boone got up and knocked her down.

"Aaaah!"Shannon screamed grabbing her stomach. Sayid knelt down with her. She was still screaming when Claire came running out of the trees.

"What happened!" Claire was furious and worried.

"Boone knocked her down," Sayid answered.

"That's not the whole story!" Boone yelled at the iraqi man. Now had a bloody nose lip and a black eye. Sayid had barely a scratch.

"I don't care about the whole story right now! Somebody get Jack!"Claire yelled. Boone ran into the trees. "Are you okay Shannon?" Claire asked more worried than before.

"I don't know, I feel fine now," Shannon looked into Claire's eyes.

"Sayid could you leave us alone, or will you check up on Charles? I left him with Walt."Claire asked.

"Sure," Sayid answered. He didn't want to leave Shannon, but he knew she wanted him to leave.

"Shannon, you might have miscarried, this is serious," Claire had much concern in her tone of voice.

"No it's not, I'm not pregnant, I felt fine this morning, I just fell down. I'm fine really!" Shannon did not want to believe she may have hurt an innocent life on accident.

"Well, Jack is coming," Claire felt sorry for Shannon.

"I don't need him, he's a back doctor, and if I was pregnant he would only know if you told him. Did you tell him?" Shannon was glaring at Claire.

"No and I don't appreciate being treated like dirt!" Claire's voice was raising in volume.

"I'm the one being treated like dirt! You've been pretending I'm pregnant just so you can be 'helpful.' Well I don't need you, and now that your baby is out you wont be getting as much attention, just go back to your baby!" Shannon yelled. Claire looked extremely insulted.

"I will!" Claire stormed off into the jungle, headed for the caves, as Jack and Boone came out of the clearing. "You're right Boone your sister is a self-centered little bitch!" Claire yelled and continued on.

"What was that about?" Jack asked. Boone shrugged and the two of them walked over to Shannon.

"I don't need your help just leave me alone!" Shannon was angry that Jack had come.

"I just want to help you," Jack said.

"Go help someone else I'm fine!" Shannon got up, turned and walked away from her brother and the doctor.

When Charlie saw Claire come out of the trees he walked up to her. She walked right past him.

"Um, okay then, I'll keep an eye on Charles!" he called after her.

"Can I go?" Walt asked Charlie.

"Yes, I'll watch him," Charlie answered. "Thank you," Charlie said as he took the small baby from the little boy.

"Come on Vincent!" Walt said running around with his dog.

Charlie took Charles into the cave that Claire had run into.

"Claire? Are you okay?" Charlie searched the cave until he found Claire in the back sitting with her head on her knees.

"I'm fine," Claire answered. She was trying not to take her anger out on anyone.

"Here you go," Charlie handed Charles to Claire.

"Thank you," she said, beginning to smile. "My two Charlies, the only people on this island who can make me smile." Charlie hugged her. "Will you ask Sawyer for a baby blanket, if there was one on the plane, he has it," asked Claire. Charlie nodded and exited the cave.

He found Sawyer near Michael's raft. Shannon was yelling at Sawyer because she wanted a new towel to lounge on.

"Sawyer just give me a towel!" she was getting frustrated. "If you don't give me a towel..."

"What? You gonna get your iraqi soldier to come beat me up? Hell no sweet cakes, you can use the towel you got," Sawyer smirked.

"Just give her the bloody towel!" Charlie butted in.

"What do you want drug attic?" Sawyer stood up and walked closer to Charlie. Shannon grabbed a dry towel and fled down the beach. She tripped on a stick and flew across the sand. Everyone around watched as her head slammed into a rock. Charlie ran over to her.

"Get Jack!" Charlie yelled across the shore. Sawyer ran into the jungle in search of the doctor. "Come on Shannon stay awake," Charlie was trying to keep her eyes open, but she drifted off.

Sawyer found Jack at the caves looking at a map with Sayid. "Doctor, the blonde chick hit her head on a rock at the beach," Sawyer panted.

"What blonde girl?" Sayid asked concerned.

"The one with the brother," Sawyer said. Jack began to run to the beach, followed by Sawyer. Sayid stood up dropped his maps and sprinted to the beach.

Sayid was the first to arrive with Jack and Sawyer close behind him. "What happened to her this time?" Jack asked Charlie.

"She was running down the beach, when she tripped and hit that rock," Charlie said, pointing to a blood stained rock. Jack took the towel Shannon had had and wrapped it around her head. Then he carried her to a tent on the beach.

"Just tell me when she wakes up, she'll need medicine," Jack said as he exited the tent. Sayid went inside and sat with Shannon.

"Now what did you want?" Sawyer asked Charlie.

"What does it matter, that poor girl is unconscious," Charlie headed back to the caves.

"Okay then, I'll keep the blanket," Sawyer smirked and waltzed back to his lounge chair. Charlie stopped.

"He acts like nothing happened," he whispered to himself. Charlie walked over to Sawyer took the blanket that was being held out to him and he stormed off to the caves.


	5. Secrets

Chapter 5: Secrets

After he was close to the caves, there was a horrible baby cry. Charlie sprinted to the caves. Claire was trying to calm Charles.

"He's not hungry," Claire said."And I checked his towel diaper, it's clean." Charlie wrapped the blanket around little Charles and rocked him. Charlie bounced him and sang to him, but Charles kept on screaming. Finally, Charlie sat down with Charles and just looked into his eyes. Charles looked back at Charlie and smiled. Claire smiled too. Charles closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Looks like he just wanted to see his dad," Claire put Charles in his cradle.

"But I'm not his dad," Charlie denied.

"You are to him," Claire kissed Charles. And stood up. Charlie smiled at her. "You have the funniest smile," Claire giggled.

"And you have the funniest laugh," Charlie replied. He kissed her and then they both sat down next to Charles.

Sayid had been waiting with Shannon all night and all morning the next day. No matter how long he waited, Shannon was not going to wake up anytime soon. Then she twitched. She had moved her hand from next to her body to on her stomach. Sayid left her and found Jack.

"I think she has a stomach ache, she just put her hand on her stomach," he told the doctor.

"She's awake?"asked Jack.

"Oh, no she just fidgeted," answered Sayid. "I mean,that would explain the vomiting and the aching, but not the swelling and the urinating."

"I'll see if she wants water." Jack grabbed a water bottle and entered the tent. Sayid approached Sawyer.

"If you had just given her the towel, she wouldn't be unconscious, this is your fault,"Sayid was angry at his enemy.

"If you ask me I gave her what she wanted. Now she can sun bathe all she wants and no one will yell at her," Sawyer said.

"You son of a bitch!" Sayid was steaming with anger.

"Why do you insult my dead mother, she didn't do nothing to you soldier," Sawyer replaced his sunglasses on his nose. "Don't go staring any fights now." Sayid wanted so bad to just shoot that bastard ten times in the heart he didn't have, but he knew it would only make things worse. Sayid just walked back to Shannon's tent.

Jack was succeeding at giving Shannon water. "She hasn't budged," Jack said.

"I will continue to sit with her," Sayid vowed.

When Claire woke up Charlie had already changed Charles' diaper. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty,"Charlie smiled. "Look it's mommy, hi mommy, I'm hungry!" Charlie said in a high pitched voice. They both laughed and Claire took Charles into her cave to feed him. Charlie took the dirty towel to the stream. There, Locke was building something awkward looking. Charlie watched him as he crated a flat surface with poles extending from the corners. "Are you making a table?" Charlie was very interested.

"No," was all Locke said. Charlie washed the towel. And then continued to watch Locke. After a while Locke left the stream and came back with five different kinds of shells.

"What is that then?" Charlie asked. Locke strung the shells together and hung them on the poles which now crossed at the top.

"There, I'm done," he said. Locke handed the large table looking item to Charlie.

"Seriously, what is it?" Charlie examined the object intently.

"It's a baby gym, Charles can lay down and bob the shells," Locke smiled and walked away.

"Thanks!" Charlie yelled after Locke. Claire soon found Charlie with the baby gym.

"Charlie? Did you make that baby gym?" Claire asked. Charles was sitting on her hip.

"No Locke made it for us," Charlie said. "Let's see if he likes it." Claire laid charles down on the gym. Almost immediately Charles started bopping every shell. He giggled. Charlie and Claire smiled and kissed. Then Charlie went to hang the towel a branch. Claire tickled her baby's feet, and he giggled again. Charlie got Charles' blanket and balled it up like a pillow. He placed it under Charles' head. "Claire, I think you should know, if you don't already, there was an accident on the beach," Charlie told her about Shannon.

"Oh my gosh, I should go talk to her," Claire said. She was completely shocked.

"Well, she's unconscious,"Charlie said.

"Oh Charlie, I can't lie to you," Claire began to cry.

"Lie to me?" Charlie didn't really care what the lie was, he just didn't want his girlfriend crying.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone," Claire wiped away her tears.

"I promise," Charlie said.

"Well, um I think that Shannon's pregnant, she has so many symptoms, but she doesn't believe me," Claire began to cry again, thinking about how Shannon had treated her earlier.

"Did you ask her if it was possible?" Charlie hated hearing Clarie cry. He stroked her hair and waited for an answer.

"She said it was, but she doesn't want anyone to know who the father could be," Claire cried even louder. Charlie rocked her back and forth.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't feel comfortable telling me," Charlie acted like a professional psychiatrist. He continued to stroke her hair until, a few minutes later she stopped crying. Charlie lifted Claire kissed her, and carried her into her cave. Then he got Charles and his cradle. He brought him to Clarie and then they both just held each other for hours.


	6. Coma

Chapter 6: Coma

She was walking through the jungle when she stumbled and then was jerked up at a rapid pace. She screamed but no one heard her, no one except Ethan Rom. Shannon struggled in the net that had captured her. Ethan came over the hill cackling. Shannon screamed a piercing shriek when she saw him. She kicked, screamed, pushed, pulled,but she just couldn't free herself from Ethan's net. He came up to her and began to speak.

"Shut up! Let me go! Why do you want me?" She yelled in his face.

"Because you have something I want," Ethan said menacingly.

"I don't have anything that you want or need! Let me go you psycho!" Shannon squirmed trying still to free herself.

"Oh, you mean your not pregnant, well then I'll just let the polar bears get you," Ethan cackled evilly.

"No wait! I am pregnant. I think, please don't hurt me!" Shannon cried. Her eyes filled with tears as it began to rain.

"I can't promise you anything!" Ethan said. He untied the net and Shannon fell, five feet, to the ground below the tree she was hanging from. She jumped up and started to run. She was quick but Ethan was quicker. He tackled her, blindfolded her, picked her up and carried her away.

After a while they stopped. Ethan tied her to a tree and left her.

"Don't leave me here!" Shannon cried.

"Leave you where?" came an unfamiliar voice. A crowd of people laughed at her. "Good work Ethan," said the voice.

"Who are you?" Shannon demanded.

"If I tell you you'll end up like Claire, no memory," the voices laughed again. "Go to sleep princess you'll only be here another life time so we can have the children we need!"

"Bastard! Free me immediately!" Shannon tried to stay firm. Then she felt a hand streak her hair. "Get off me you sewer rat!"

"I'm just removing you blindfold princess," said the voice. The bandanna was pulled off her head and she saw about twenty men crowded around her. The man who had been talking had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was a little taller than her she guessed. "After she has this baby I get her first."

"No way dude, she's mine!" said a man with long brunette hair. He had green eyes and a few missing teeth. Shannon examined everyone she saw.

"Okay break it up, back to work," yelled the blonde haired man. Everyone began to get back to work sharpening knives. "Now if you want to live to have this baby you'll tell me where the rest of them are."

"I can't tell you anything! I don't know which way to point you! Because I don't know where I am!" Shannon spat in the young man's face. He wiped the spit off his face. He backed away and then kicked her as hard as he could. She winced and screamed. She cried as he left her to sharpen a butcher knife.

She looked all around the campsite, trying to remember every bit. She looked up, down , to the left and right, and then she saw it. But what was it. It was a girl, of her same age. The girl had short brown hair and shining green eyes. The girl then spotted her. Shannon looked at her for an hour, and the girl looked back.

"So I see you've discovered Alex," Shannon looked up and saw the blonde haired man.

"How long have you had her here?" Shannon asked replacing her attention on Alex.

"Twenty years, ever since she was a baby. We've been using her to give us children, but she can't have anymore, so tomorrow we're getting rid of her," he answered.

"Is that what you plan for me?" Shannon didn't remove her eyes from Alex.

"No, that's what we plan for your baby, since she wont have any of our genes, we won't need her," the man smiled at her. "Get used to being around me princess." He grabbed her head and kissed her violently.

"UuhhMm! Get off me!" She kicked him repeatedly. He punched her and she shut up.

"Don't try to resist me, you'll have to learn to be careful or you'll lose the baby," the man smiled and walked off. Shannon mouthed the word 'sorry' to Alex. Alex began to tear. A man walk over to Alex. He kissed and caressed her body. She did nothing.

Shannon didn't sleep at all that night. She couldn't. Who knows what they would do to her if she slept. Besides she had two men sitting by her guarding her. She knew she had to get away "_If I don't I'll die here, and I have to save her._" Around one o'clock in the morning the men guarding Shannon fell asleep. She carefully took one of their knives with her foot. She managed to get the knife behind her back, where her hands were tied to the tree. She began to wiggle the knife. The rope was thick, but she cut it. She got up slowly and tried to walk but when she lifted her foot, she fell down. Her legs hurt from where the blonde man had kicked her. She crawled over the jungle floor to where Alex slept. Shannon put her mouth over Alex's mouth and she woke suddenly.

"Shh," Shannon whispered. "If we don't leave, they're going to kill you tomorrow." Shannon cut Alex free and then the girl walked to a rotting log. "What are you doing, come on," Shannon whispered. Alex lifted two hand guns out of the log. "Oh."

The two darted through the trees until they came to the beach. They heard yelling from the jungle. "We were spotted! Let's go," Shannon grabbed Alex's arm. They ran for a mile with the others not far behind them. Alex pointed her gun behind her and began to shoot. They heard some men fall and yell. They had been running for and hour and had gone ten miles, but Shannon was getting tired. She felt like she was floating. Then all of a sudden they saw firelight.

"That's my camp!" Shannon yelled. When they were close enough to see what was in front of them, Shannon realized they were back at the others' camp. "No!" she yelled. She saw the blonde haired man stick his foot out. He tripped he and as if in slow motion, she flew across the sand. Everyone around watched as her head slammed into a rock.


	7. True feelings

Chapter 7: True feelings

Shannon's eyes shot open but she didn't move at all. Sayid ran out of the tent. "Jack! Jack!" he called. Jack came running over to him.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"She opened her eyes, but she hasn't moved," Sayid told the doctor hurriedly. Jack and Sayid went inside the tent.

"Shannon? Shannon can you hear me?" Jack grabbed her hand. "Shannon if you can hear me, I need you to squeeze my hand." Jack got no response. "She's remembering when she hit her head, it's a reflex, but she's not waking up." Jack said. "Sayid, you need to know, she's in a coma, and she might not ever come out." with that, Jack left the tent.

Sayid kissed Shannon's unresponsive hand. "Please come back to me," he prayed for a few minutes and then left.

"May I go in?" Claire asked coming across the beach to Shannon's tent.

"Sure," Sayid answered. Claire entered the tent and held Shannon's hand. Claire began to cry. Jack popped his head in.

"Claire? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but will you get Charlie and tell him to bring our son," Claire said looking into Shannon's open eyes.

"Our son?" repeated Jack confused why she had referred to Charles as Charlie's son. "Okay, I have to go to the caves anyway and get some medicine." Jack said as he pulled his head out and set off in the direction of the caves. Claire brushed her hand over Shannon's eyes, closing them.

About ten minutes later the flap of Shannon's tent parted, and Charlie and Charles came in. "I love you," Claire said.

"I love him too," Charlie answered.

"Charlie," Claire said looking at her boyfriend.

"Yes," he looked back at her.

"I was talking to you," she looked down at Charles.

"Oh," Charlie had a shocked expression on his face.

"You don't have to say it back," Claire said solemnly.

"But I want to," Charlie put his arm around her. "I love you too." They kissed each other like never before, with so much feeling. Charles began to giggle. "And of course we both love you two," Charlie smiled. Claire tickled Charles' feet an he giggled again.

"I love when he giggles," Claire kissed Charlie again, and Charles giggled again. "I guess he approves of us getting married when we're rescued."

"And if we aren't?" Charlie said.

"Then we'll get that man named Jason to marry us, he's a pastor," Claire said. She laid her head on her new fiancee's shoulder. Then the three of them fell asleep.


	8. Death

Chapter 8: Death

Shannon woke up and found out that the others had already killed Alex. Shannon was alone. The blonde haired man came over to her. "Now that you know you can't escape, my name is Jason," the man smiled. Shannon gasped. "Surprised? Well, don't worry you won't be alone for long, Claire and Charlie are expecting me to marry them. An then she will be back here with you."

"You're sick," Shannon snarled, and spat in his face.

"Why do you think spitting will help you?" Jason said. Shannon didn't answer. "Okay then, back to the tree, and the guards will be doubled." Shannon was retied to the tree. She couldn't do anything but sleep and scream, which took away her energy, so she decided to go to sleep. Shannon dreamed about Sayid. She dreamed he was sitting in a tent with her motionless body, just waiting.

When she woke up, her belly was huge. "How long have I been sleeping?" Shannon asked Jason.

"About eight months, but we helped you sleep that long," he smirked. Shannon put her hand on her forehead. There was a huge bump and bruise. She moved her hand from her head to her stomach. She began to cry.

"When she has her baby, can kill her? This one is annoying?" said a man with short reddish hair.

"No," said Ethan."She has to supply us with more children."

"But the sound of all those babies! It's so irritating!" he said.

"Mitch, we aren't going to kill her," Ethan said and then he left. Jason came over to her.

"When she has this baby, she is mine, I told you eight months ago," Jason tried to kiss her. Shannon would have pulled away, but she didn't have the strength.

"Leave me alone," Shannon whimpered.

"I can't do that princess," Jason started to feel her hair.

"Get off me, and my name is Shannon! Don't call me princess!" Shannon tried to yell but all she could do was whisper. She tired to find deep inside her the strength to yell Sayid's name. Finally she found it, if she didn't they would rape and kill her like they did to Alex. "Sayid!"

"There! I got it Jason, now all we have to do is make it louder and play it in the jungle. When we find this Sayid guy, he'll tell us where the rest of them are," Mitch jumped out of the tree that Shannon was tied to.

"No!" Shannon said. They would kill Sayid if he didn't tell them anything, and he wouldn't. Mitch, Ethan, Jason and the man with long brown hair entered the forest behind Shannon. She could hear herself scream from far away. Shannon's silent tears poured down her face for hours.

"Get your hands off me! Let me go!" Shannon heard Sayid's booming voice.

"Sayid!" Shannon called.

"Shannon is that you?" Shannon could hear him but she could not see him.

"Tell us where your camp is!" Jason yelled.

"Never!" Sayid yelled back.

"Fine then, we have no use for him," Jason emerged from the trees. "Finish him."

"No!" Shannon yelled. Then she heard a gun shot. Ethan came out of the trees, then the man with long hair. After a while Mitch came out of the trees holding a gun and a blood stained knife. She would never be able to live with the shame. "Kill me too!" She screamed.

"We need you though," Jason entered one of the huts set up, and he was gone.

The next day around three o'clock Shannon went into labor. It was quick. Before she knew it she had a new daughter. "I'll take that," Jason said.

"Give me back my baby!" Shannon yelled.

"You're right Mitch, she is annoying," Jason said, taking Shannon's baby and putting her in a cage.

"So can I?" Mitch said.

"Go ahead, after all, thanks to her we have Claire," Jason left and Mitch jumped down from his position in the tree. He was holding a gun.

"What are you going to do to me?" Shannon asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mitch pointed the gun her forehead.

"No!" Shannon screamed. He shot her and she was gone.


	9. Losing trust

Chapter 9: Losing trust

"Shannon? Are you awake?" Shannon opened her eyes and saw Sayid staring at her.

"Oh my god! Sayid you're okay, I'm not dead. Where's Claire?" Shannon began rambling on and on about what she had dreamed.

"Shh, you're okay. Nothing happened, you just hit you're head. Shannon you were dreaming. Everyone's okay." Sayid calmed her.

"You mean even Alex?" Shannon asked.

"How do you know about her?" Sayid asked.

"I dreamed they killed her and I after I had my baby, they killed me too, then you say everything's fine."Shannon was shivering.

"You're pregnant!" Sayid was shocked.

"Oops," Shannon said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sayid questioned.

"I didn't believe Claire when she told me, but I do now. I dreamed I had a baby girl," Shannon said. She felt sorry that she lied.

"Shannon, who is the father?" Sayid asked very seriously.

"Boone," Shannon started to cry.

"Is that why you were holding you stomach when you fell?" Sayid's voice was beginning to raise. "You're sick, who has sex with their brother!"

"Step brother," Shannon was crying.

"What does it matter! It doesn't make it anymore wrong!" Sayid yelled at her.

"Please don't be mad!" Shannon was begging him.

"Don't be mad! Boone attacked me because, because your in love and he's in love with you!" Sayid got up.

"No that's not what happened!" Shannon grabbed him.

"Get off of me slut!" Sayid shoved Shannon off him and left.

"Jack!" Sayid called. Jack came over to the tent. "She's awake." Sayid grabbed his back pack and headed off for the caves.

"Jack where did he go?" Shannon dried her tears, pretending to be strong.

"To the caves, but I need to give you your medicine," Jack pulled out a pill bottle.

"No not now, that could hurt my baby." Shannon got up and ran out of the tent and through the jungle in search of Sayid. Jack was left in the tent with his jaw dropped to the ground.

Sayid heard Charles scream. Then he say the baby's small face. Charlie was holding him. Claire was drinking water at the stream. Sayid walked over to her. "I just wanted you to know that Shannon is awake, and she's pregnant."

"She told you," Claire looked him in the eyes.

"You knew, why didn't you tell me, or anyone," Sayid asked her.

"It wasn't my business to tell, but I told Charlie anyway," Claire looked at Sayid's feet.

"I'm sorry, she didn't want me to tell because she didn't believe me," Claire apologized.

"It's okay, I just wish she had told me," Sayid sat down with Claire. Claire patted him on the back and then went to get Charles, who was crying. Claire went into her cave with her baby. Charlie sat down at the stream with Sayid.

"The weirdest part is, is that she mentioned Alex," Sayid was staring at the dirt. "I hadn't told her about Alex. Maybe Shannon knows where the others are."

"Maybe," was Charlie's answer. "Maybe your right, and if you are we can save this Alex."

"But that is the problem, Danielle said that Alex was dead, maybe she's alive. We have to get Hurley to find Danielle again. Danielle should know if her daughter if alive." Sayid got up off the ground, and went to find Hurley at the beach.

"Okay then, I'll come with you!" Charlie yelled after Sayid. When Claire came out of the cave, Charlie told her he was going with Sayid and Hurley.

"No! If you don't bring more people, then I wont let you go!" Claire couldn't think of what she would do if she lost Charlie.

"Okay, I'll get more people," Charlie kissed her forehead.

"Good," Claire put Charles on the baby gym, and gave Charlie a good bye hug.

Just for safety, the five guns were passed out. Jack, Sawyer, Sayid, Locke and Kate had guns. Charlie and Hurley had backpacks full of knifes water and other utensils they might need. Before they set off, Shannon came over.

"I'll never trust you again!" Sayid yelled at her. The rest of the group stood around staring for a few seconds and then followed Hurley into the forest.


	10. The meeting

Chapter 10: The meeting

Hurley lead them to where he had found Danielle. "Okay this is where I met her," Hurley stopped. "She was holding a gun though."

"I hope she doesn't shoot at us again," Charlie said scanning the jungle around them.

"She won't if she's near enough to see us," Sayid reassured him.

"French Chick!" Hurley called.

"Don't you think that's a bit rude?" Kate asked.

"She didn't think so last time I saw her." Hurley answered.

"I think it rude," Kate turned her head away.

"Your not French, Sweet Cheeks," Sawyer smirked at her. Kate just rolled her eyes.

"Danielle!" Sayid called. Bang! A bullet flew past them and struck a tree. There was another loud gunshot, Sawyer fell to the ground.

"Sawyer!" Kate screamed. Everyone dropped to the Ground except Hurley and Sayid.

"Why do you keep coming back!" they heard Danielle call.

"We think Alex might be alive!" Sayid yelled back. Danielle emerged from the north end of the forest.

"Come with me I'll help him," Danielle pointed to Sawyer. The group followed Danielle to her new house, which was about a mile west of where they were. When they were inside, Sawyer was laid on the bed and Danielle disinfected his wound. It had stuck him in the leg. "He might not be able to walk for a couple days."

"Hell, all I do any way is lay around," Sawyer smiled. "Now you all have to help me be lazy."

"Now what is it you were saying about Alex," Danielle asked Sayid.

"We think she might be alive," Sayid answered her.

"I never said Alex was a girl," Danielle glared at Sayid.

"I just assumed Alex was a girl. Is Alex a boy?" Sayid said.

"No," Danielle looked at Sawyer. "Do you know where she is?"

"Maybe, but not positive. We think the others have been using her to get children." Sayid said slowly. Danielle winced at the words.

"I want to come with you," Danielle looked at Hurley and smiled. "So what are your names?" she said to rest of them.

"I'm Jack, this is Kate, Charlie, Locke and that's Sawyer," Jack pointed to each person as he said their name.

"Nice to meet you all," Danielle said. "Some one should stay here with Sawyer while the rest of us look for the others' camp."

"I'll stay," Kate volunteered.

"All right let's go," Danielle stood up.

"We have to go back to camp first, why don't we just bring Sawyer back?" Jack suggested.

"Good idea," said Charlie, who acted as one of Sawyer's crutches. Locke was on the other side.

When they got back to camp they saw everyone running around like mad animals.

"This is what happened to my friends and family. We must help them," Danielle lifted her gun.

"No!" Sayid forced her to lower her shot gun. "Something's probably just happening." Sayid let go. Danielle kept her gun lowered.

"Jack's back!" yelled Michael. He came running over.

"What's going on?" Jack asked Michael.

"Claire's gone! Some guy named Jason took her!" Michael panted.

"What!" Charlie let go of Sawyer and he tumbled on top of Locke. "But that guy is a pastor he was going to marry us!"

"That's what they were talking about when they went into the jungle. We heard her scream and when we went to where they had been they were gone!" Michael hadn't even noticed Danielle. Charlie began to panic. Shannon was running towards them at full speed.

"I didn't get the time to warn her!" Shannon yelled.

"Warn who!" Charlie was frantic.

"I dreamed that this Jason guy was going to take her, he's the head of the others," Shannon was crying. It was her fault that Claire was gone.

"Shannon where did you think the others' camp was?" Jack asked her.

"About twenty miles away, on the other side of the island," Shannon was tearing up. Sayid laid Sawyer on the sand and then walked right past Shannon, not even acknowledging her.

"Let's go," Sayid led the group. Shannon sat in the sane balling. Charlie grabbed Sawyer's gun and ran after the group. He was furious. It too long before Charlie and Danielle were in the lead.


	11. The numbered journey

Chapter 11: The numbered journey

Danielle had armed the group with shot guns when they were still at her under ground house. Kate stayed behind to take care of Sawyer. So Shannon decided to tag along, so did Michael and Jin. They were prepared for a shoot out.

"So Dude, how far away is this camp?" asked Hurley who was already panting.

"If your worried about being eaten by the monster, you can calm down," Locke said. He was now also near the front of the group. "The monster can survive if we all have gun, shot guns." he reassured Hurley.

"I'm worried about getting shot by the others because I can't dodge the bullet," Hurley complained. "Mace it, if they aim at my belly and I jump out of the way the bullet is sure to at least get me somewhere!"

The group continued to travel at a rather rapid pace, with Hurley taking up the rear. "Guys wait up!" Hurley would yell.

"Your slowing us down Hurley!" Jin yelled in Korean language. The only thing the rest of the group picked out was Hurley.

"Are you making jokes about how fat and slow I am?" Hurley called from the back of the group.

"Yes," said Jin, which was one of the only few few words he could speak in English. This sped up Hurley's pace a lot.

"Why do you want to hurt people's feelings like that man?" Hurley was almost in tears.

"Sped, pace," Jin struggled for the words. Everyone laughed except for Danielle and Charlie.

"Can we please focus on our bloody mission to get Claire back!" Charlie was annoyed.

It took them all day to walk from their camp to what they thought was the middle of the island. "At this slow rate we won't find the camp 'till morning," Jack said.

"They could kill her by then!" Danielle yelled. "We have to keep going!" She kept walking in the direction that they believed was where the other's camp was.

"We can't let her go alone," Michael said. He, Sayid and Hurley set off after Danielle.

"Hey, if I have a chance to get a head start, I'm taking it," Hurley said before he followed Sayid and Michael.

"They might get hurt, we should all keep going," Shannon suggested.

"That's surprising coming from you," Charlie ran after the others.

"Okay then, let's just keep going," Jack was leading the group for two miles when they came across a stone structure. There they met up with the other five.

"Jack, it's the caves," Charlie said. "We're at the top of the caves." Jack peered over the side. He saw the people that were on the plane with him.

"We went in a huge circle!" Jack was discouraged. "We may never find their camp!"

"We can't find it unless we go where Shannon was," Danielle exclaimed, she was just being her odd self though. "We all must slip into comas to find the others."

"Maybe not," Locke said. "BOONE!" he yelled. His assistant came up to the top of the caves where the small group was.

"Yeah?" Boone looked at Shannon, then glared at Sayid.

"We need to show them," Locke looked at his assistant seriously.

"Show us what?" Jack looked from Boone to Locke continually. Locke headed off into the jungle with Boone at his side. The group followed them, with Hurley still trailing behind. Locke and Boone lead the group to a hatch leading to the ground they had found weeks before.

"We've been coming here rather than boar hunting," Locke said.

"I knew there was something going on!" said Shannon.

"We don't know what's inside or if it leads anywhere, we've just come to watch it," Boone sat down on a log.

"We've got to find out what's inside," Charlie knelt down and brushed the side of the hatch. "What is that?" Engraved on the side of the hatch were numbers.

Hurley finally got to the clearing. Danielle had a scared look on her face and she was staring at Hurley.

"What?" Hurley asked her shrugging his shoulders. Danielle pointed to the hatch. Hurley made his way to the hatch. "Oh my god!" Hurley fainted, so did Danielle.


	12. Open up

Chapter 12: Open up

"Hurley, Danielle!" Jack was on the ground slapping Hurley to try and wake him. Sayid was shaking Danielle to try to wake her.

"What happened?" Hurley said as he finally woke up.

"You and Danielle passed out," Micheal informed him as Danielle also woke up.

"The numbers," Danielle tried to stand up. She couldn't. She felt like something was weighing her down. Hurley felt the same way.

"Okay, can we like get out of here it's creeping me out," Shannon was whining as usual.

"Will you shut up, we're trying to save a couple of lives," Sayid glared at her.

"Look if it wasn't for me we wouldn't even be looking for them," Shannon glared back at him. She didn't want to, but he was mad at her. She decided it would be best to be mad back at him.

"Exactly, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have spent all day walking around this island looking for something that isn't here!" Sayid stood up and raised his voice.

"Maybe if it wasn't for you..." Shannon was out of comebacks. She just sat down.

"We need to get this thing open," Charlie suggested.

"No!" Hurley and Danielle yelled at the same time.

"What is it with you two?" Michael asked.

"The numbers," Locke said.

"What do you know about them?" Danielle asked.

"Nothing, I'm using my common sense, you think the numbers are evil, right?" Locke asked Hurley and Danielle.

"Yeah, dude, I swear those things are cursed," Hurley said, still glued to the ground.

"You think numbers are cursed! Ha!" Shannon started to laugh. "You're crazy!" Danielle looked at Hurley. He was gritting his teeth.

"I'm not crazy!" he yelled. Hurley fought as hard as he could to get off the ground, but he just couldn't get up.

"I want this hatch opened!" Charlie was raging mad. Shannon swears she saw steam coming out of his ears. "This is the only way to Claire!"

"And Alex," added Danielle.

"Wait, now your agreeing with them? I know that if you open that bad things are gonna happen!" Hurley was yelling.

"We need to take a vote," Jack said.

"That's a waste of time!" Charlie was already trying to find a way to open the hatch.

"Charlie, we need everyone to agree," Jack stayed cool.

"You want me to agree to not try and save Claire? No way in hell," Charlie got a rock and started beating the hatch.

"This might not be the best idea Charlie, think of Charles," Sayid was also trying to convince Charlie not to open the metal hatch.

"You can do what you want, but I'm going to find a bloody way to save Claire!" Charlie picked a huge and heavy rock and lifted it high above his head.

"Charlie don't!" Hurley tried to get up again. He was wiggling around at an insanely rapid pace.

"I didn't know he could move that fast," said Jin staring at Hurley. No one understood him, or cared what he was saying.

"I have to save Claire!" Charlie threw the rock down with all his might, and a little help from gravity. The hatch cracked in half. Nothing happened.

"Great now can we please go back to camp!" Shannon got up and started to walk away.

"Shannon don't go off alone!" Jack called.

"I'll be fine I know the way back!" Shannon kept walking. Everyone stared at her as she disappeared. That was the last time they saw Shannon. When everyone turned back to the hatch it was crumpling.

"What the heck!" Charlie stood up and backed away. Everyone else backed away also. Except for Hurley and Danielle who were wiggling away.

"Thank you Charlie!" came a voice from inside the hatch. No one dared to get close enough to see what was inside. Danielle and Hurley wiggled harder, but then the wind started to _pull._ It pulled Danielle and Hurley towards the broken hatch. Inside the hatch was glowing red.

"HELP!" Danielle screamed, she was almost inside the broken metal door. Hurley, on the other hand, was not that close. The wind would have to pull a lot harder to get Hurley inside, so he grabbed Danielle's hand, while her feet were falling. She felt two cold hands grab her ankles and pull her down. "NO!" she screamed. The other castaways only saw her mouth move, but heard not a sound, for the wind was much too loud.

"We need to help them!" Charlie yelled. He felt extremely guilty. Charlie tried to grab on to Hurley, but where the rest of the castaways were the wind was pushing. Finally everything stopped. The wind quieted and everyone was silent. They heard a dog bark and Vincent came running into the clearing.

"Vincent come back!" Walt was chasing his dog, and without noticing it he broke their silence. Michael bent down and caught Vincent, but he said nothing and still stared a the open hatch.


	13. Good bye castaways

Chapter 13: Good bye castaways

After over an hour of just silence, they heard a piercing scream coming from a girl, then two others just like the first. "Oh my god! Shannon!" Boone yelled.

"And Claire," Charlie added.

"Alex?" Danielle said, but she still wasn't sure if her daughter was alive. Danielle had noticed the wind stop, and the glow from the hatch, but she didn't realize that the pair of hands was still on her ankles. Hurley let go of Danielle's hand and tried to stand up. He accomplished his goal.

"That was weird," Hurley said.

"Yeah, but now we know this hatch contains nothing we need, including the girls," Danielle started to stand up, when she was pulled completely into the hatch.

"Danielle!" Sayid yelled. He jumped for the still open hatch and landed where it was. But it had vanished. "She didn't even get a chance to see her daughter again!" Sayid yelled.

"What the just happened?" Walt stood completely still. His eyes were glowing red, the same red that the hatch was glowing.

"Walt? Are you feeling okay?" His father came over to him. There were immediately gunshots all over. BANG! BANG! BANG! Jason, Mitch and the long haired man jumped out of a tree.

"You help us escape so we're going to help you escape this island!" Jason pointed his gun a Charlie. Jack, Locke and Sayid pointed their guns at Jason. "Shoot me! I dare you! But know if I'm dead then you'll never see Shannon or Claire again!"

"What about Alex?" Sayid asked moving his gun from Jason's head to his heart.

"Her? We killed her a couple of days ago, right before we let Shannon go!" was Jason's answer.

"Shannon was in a coma, you didn't let her go! You never had her," Jack said.

"Why do you think she woke up?" Mitch asked.

"People wake up from coma's everyday!" Jack pointed his gun at Mitch.

"I shot her!" Mitch pointed his gun at Sayid. Hurley slowly took out a hand gun and pointed it at the third man. Michael pointed his gun at... Walt.

"Michael what are you doing pointing a gun at your own son!" Locke said. Everyone was keeping quiet with slight conversation.

"My son doesn't have eyes that glow red!" Michael yelled.

"I wish you would leave me alone!" Walt said. His eyes were still glowing a brilliant red. Michael disappeared.

"Michael! Come back!" Jack yelled. Michael reappeared in a tree, he was severely injured.

"That's definitely not my son!" Michael fell out of the tree. "OW!" he yelped.

"We want all your women and children," Jason said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"That isn't your business!" Jason yelled. He fired his gun. Everyone ducked except for Jack, he fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Who's next?"

"Drop your guns!" Mitch yelled at the castaways. They did as he said. "Now take us to your camp and surrender the women and children!" No one moved.

"You have to kill us!" Sayid yelled.

"Have it your way!" Jason began firing his gun again, no one got hit though. "Now if I actually wanted to kill you, you'd all be dead!"

"Tell us where the camp is!" Mitch was losing his patience. Jin shouted something in Korean, but somehow the castaways understood him this time.

It happened all at once, everyone sputtered in a different direction. Jason ran after Charlie, Mitch went after Sayid, the man with long hair went after Locke, and Walt went after Hurley. No one went after Jin or Boone who were the two running towards the camp. Jin was running at top speed. Boone wasn't he was searching the forest top and bottom looking for Shannon.

When Jin reached the camp he began to shout commands. Sun ran over and translated every word.

"The others are coming they want every woman and child," Sun was speaking fast, but Jin was speaking faster. "Slow down," she said in Korean. Jin slowed his pace a bit. Sun kept on going. "They killed Jack, Michael and the french lady, there are only four of them. One is the little black boy!" Jin stopped and so did Sun. "Everyone to the beach!" she yelled.

Everyone started panicking, running for the beach. Some people tumbled over and some were trampled on, but eventually Everyone made it to the beach. Sun informed the castaways at the beach. All of a sudden the trees began to rock.

The island survivors could hear the tree trunks snapping. Six bodies were thrown, covered in blood and missing flesh., onto the beach. Danielle, Alex, Claire, Shannon, Jack and Michael's dead bodies were rotting, only minutes after death. A minute later another body was thrown out. It was Boone. Last of all a tiny infant, Charles, was thrown on to the pile of dead humans.

Everyone screamed as the monster emerged from the trees. It was nothing, nothing but a red glow.


	14. Back to reality

Chapter 14: Back to reality

Sayid opened his eyes.

Charlie opened his eyes.

They both had the exact same dream. Sayid looked at Shannon, and Charlie looked at Claire. Everyone was exactly the same. Claire was still asleep and Shannon was still in her coma. Nothing had happened, the others hadn't killed all of them, but was Alex a dream? Was Walt a dream?

Charlie decided that he would have to tell Claire he didn't want to marry her, it was the only way to keep her away from Jason, even if he was on their side Charlie didn't want to risk Claire's life for his love.

Sayid wanted Shannon to wake up more than ever now. He wanted to know if she really was pregnant, and even if she was having Boone's baby, Sayid would try to stay by her side and not crack because she was a sick slut. If she was pregnant, he would be her only friend. He hoped she wasn't.

Charlie hated having to break Claire's heart, and he would have explained what her saw, but she would think he was crazy. He still wanted Claire to like him, and he wanted to be a part of Charles' life, but if he broke them up... she would never forgive him. He definitely hated the fact that Claire would hate him, but he hated more the fact that if he didn't break them up, she could be killed. Charlie kissed her forehead and tried to go to sleep, wanting to never wake up.

Sayid thought he would go crazy just waiting by Shannon's side for the second she woke up. He didn't want to be with her if she was pregnant, that's for sure, but if he left her she could lose the baby due to stress. Sayid had already experienced the death of someone because of him, if he left Shannon it would endanger the life of her unborn child. He also just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up.


	15. Epilogue What happens next?

Chapter 15: Epilogue: What happens next?

Though they didn't want to, both Sayid and Charlie had to do what they thought was right.

"Claire, I need to tell you something," Charlie was very serious on the outside, but inside he just wanted to cry and laugh about this all at the same time. "I don't want to marry you, I mean I do, just not here. Because I do love you, just not here. I mean I do love you here, but I can't marry you here," Charlie struggled for the correct words, but in the end he realized no words were the right ones.

"Oh, so you love me just not enough to get married, I mean you want to get married you just don't love me enough to not care about our wedding, but about me!" Claire wanted to cry, but for some reason this didn't come as a shock.

"The reason I'm doing this is because I do care about you! You just don't understand," Charlie said, he tried not to make her hate me, but there was no way he couldn't.

"Then help me understand why your dumping me!" Claire was filled more with anger than sadness.

"I can't," Charlie looked away from her. His eyes were watering.

"Because there is no reason! You don't want to take responsibility for something that's not yours!" Claire was looking at Charles.

"No that's not it! I love Charles," Charlie's eyes watered even more as one tear escaped.

"Then what is it Charlie!" Claire stood up and stared down upon him.

"I just can't tell you," another tear escaped his eyes. He could see she didn't care about the fact _that _he was leaving her, but the reason why.

"Then you have no explanation as far as I'm concerned, which is why Charles and I are moving to the beach. Don't follow us!" Claire picked up Charles and headed through the trees to the beach.

Sayid was still waiting for her to wake up, but Shannon was almost equivalent to dead. He tried to memorize all the questions he could ask her, without making himself angry.

"Sayid, don't waste away watching her, she may never wake up," Jack came inside and sat down on the tent floor.

"I know. But there are so many things I need to know from her," Sayid kept staring at Shannon's motionless body. "She has to wake up!"

"But we need you to help us work around here. You're one of the strongest people on the pile of dirt spat in the middle of the ocean," Jack tried hard to encourage Sayid to leave Shannon's tent. But Sayid refused.

"I need these answers as soon as possible," Sayid said, finally looking away from Shannon.

"But she's not waking up anytime soon," Jack kept on going, for he wasn't going to leave that tent without Sayid. "Sayid, she might already dead." This for some reason came as a humongous shock to Sayid.

"She could be dead," Sayid repeated.

**Authors notes:** I hope you liked my story, and in case you were wondering...

Chapters 6 and 8 were Shannon's dream (she's still in her coma)

and

Chapters 9-13 were Charlie and Sayid's dream (they had the same dream)

Look for my sequel in the future, One More Cradle II. Thanks!


	16. Strategy

This chapter has been added to my story for strategy purposes. Don't mind it.


End file.
